Pain, Without Love
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: OoT The Poe Collector muses on Link and his part in Hyrule's rescue.


_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

_-Three Days Grace, Pain_

Saria. Zelda. Malon. Ruto. Nabooru.

There's several women after you, Link. You are the Hero of Time, after all.

It's true...

Saria, a childhood friend, and perhaps more? A Sage.

Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. She designated you as the hero, putting her faith and love in you.

Malon. A farmgirl with a heart as precious and pure as the land she works.

Ruto. Sleek, elegant Zora, also a princess. Another Sage.

Nabooru. Leader of the group of beautiful women the Gerudos. Sage, again.

Why is it, that you do not choose one of them? Is it because you do not want to hurt the others, are overwhelmed by so many of them?

That is why I will not show myself to you.  
It's true, if I were as handsome as you, I would have a far different job than to sit in this hideaway, collecting the spirits of the restless for my own morbid fascination.

If I were not as dark as I am, I would doubtless be just like you.

Do you know me?  
You asked to see my face, once.

I told you no.

Did you perhaps think, that I might be a woman?

You would be right.

I am the Poe Collector, but I am also a woman.

However, I am not a part of your story, not as the others are.

I am not a suitor or good natured helpful woman.

Yes, I am around your age. I am beautiful, though I never really did care for beauty.

I am dark, with permanent circles under my eyes from lack of sleep spent wondering, wondering...

How would it be if it was different?  
It's not different.

I am not the one for you.

I am not the one for anyone.

I love you, Link, but I cannot be yours.

Choose from the women you know, trust and love.

Choose someone brave, someone stable, someone who knows right from wrong and fights for justice.

Choose someone with healthy habits, someone you can marry and love for many years. Someone exciting.

Do not choose me. I am only brave around the undead. I fear the townspeople, and the sun itself. I sit here, thinking of you, and thinking of death, and I must admit, thinking of you dying occasionally. I am not stable. I would love to scream, cut into things with relish. I wake up screaming, continue because I'm speaking. You're the only one I speak to, Link. I had almost forgotten I had a voice, until you. I will recognize you, whatever form you take. My life is a grey area, built and coexisting around selfish needs. I collect the spirits of the dead, to know about my unhealthy love. Each of my poes that you give to me tell me of you. Some of them, the larger ones, have run away. You collect them, bring them back to me. I reward you, I will not show you my face. I let you take as many rupees as you want, I hav no need for them. And when you leave, they talk to me. They tell me of your deeds, your friends, your enemies. And in this way, I am a part of your story. But I will not be the one for you. I am not healthy. I would drag you down, ruin your heroism which I find most appealing, for I would never fight for something that hard, never go so far against everyone. I live in secrecy, comfortable around Poes, Skulltulas and ReDeads. None of them attack me. I have wandered the town square, and the ReDeads ignore me. It proves I am not for you, if even the undead think I am one of them. I am not adventurous. I have lived in my corner of the world alone, and scarcely remember what it is like to be out of the town. I have gone to the temple of time, I have seen your light, your courage. And I am far away from it. Do not choose me. Choose one who will be with you, can be with you.

I love you, Link.

And that's why I will not let you see my face.

You cannot be with me.

And I will not pressure you to.

They...are enough.

Let me fade back into the cold mist.

Live your story, before it is too late.

You cannot see my face.

It is your story, not mine.

I love you, but I cannot be with you.

--+


End file.
